


Just one dinner

by Llana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: Jim is trying to impress the new doctor.





	Just one dinner

Word Count: 948  
Warning: Mild language, and some bit of fluff

You were seeing, what felt like, the millionth patient of the day due to the accident in the Botany lab. There had been a newly discovered plant, from a recent away mission, that had been brought aboard and once it had pollenated, released a noxious mist that sent twenty-three crewmen to the medbay for nausea, vomiting, and dizziness. All you wanted now was a quick sonic shower and a change of clothes. You were supposed to be meeting Jim in a thirty minutes for dinner. You relented after three weeks of begging and one attempt at having Bones convince you.

 

~~“Bones, tell her… Tell [Y/N] she should have dinner with me. I will make her something delicious. Then we will have some wine. It will be great.” Bones just raised that brow at him. You could only roll your eyes.  
“I don’t need convincing Captain.”

“I told you to call me Jim.” You took a breath as he interrupted.

“I don’t need convincing, JIM. I told you I would rather not.” Bones stood there looking between the two becoming more annoyed the second. He crossed his arms with a huff.

“You do realize this is a medbay and not a damn bar to pick up your next conquest. We have patients to see, Jim. [Y/N], you figure it out. But I’m not listening to his whining anymore.” Leonard snatched the PADD from you and stomped off to his office grumbling something that should not be heard in good company. You frowned at his retreating figure as Jim moved close behind you whispering in your ear. His warm breath causing thrill bumps on your skin.

“It’s just dinner. Just one little dinner. If it turns out horrible then you can never have another with me. Please?” Turning to look at him and those damn blue eyes of his. You narrowed your eyes and pointed a finger at him.

“Fine. One dinner and that’s it. After that you need to leave me alone.”

“One dinner. One dinner and you won’t want me to leave you alone Doctor [Y/L/N].” That signature smirk of his appeared as he started to walk out of the medbay. “Tomorrow night, 1800 hours, my quarters. I will be waiting.”~~

 

The time was drawing close and you knew you would be late. “Dr. [Y/L/N] to Captain Kirk”

“Don’t tell me you are cancelling [Y/N]. You agreed to one date. I promise I am not as bad as the rumors. Not any more at least.”

“Oh no. I am not cancelling. I am running behind. We had a rush of patients over the last few hours. I will be an hour late. I promise I will be there.”

“Good. Finish up there and I will see you in an hour. If not, I will come find you. I promise YOU that.” The communicator went silent with that. You took another long breath and went back to your patients. Hoping you would finish on time. An anxious feeling started to build in your stomach. Perhaps you were a little excited to have dinner with the Captain. Now just to get there would be the key.

Meanwhile Jim was frantically trying to salvage the mess he had created. He may have sounded calm through the communicator but calm he was not. The pasta dish he had been assured by Sulu would impress [Y/N] has literally blown up in his face. He had to take a quick sonic shower, to get the pieces out of his hair, after cleaning up around the small kitchen of his quarters. Now he was trying to come up with something quick that would taste delicious and not look like he had been in a rush to make it.

That didn’t work either. Luck was not on his side tonight. The next dish he attempted burned as he rushed to set up a romantic table. When he noticed the burning smell he turned quickly knocking against the table sending the glasses and the flower vase falling to the floor, crashing against the other and smashing into bits. “What the hell?! I just wanted this to work. One nice dinner for this beautiful, smart woman, who is way out of my league, but she said yes. And this is what happens. Ughhh.” Jim raked his hands through his hair as surveyed the damage. The door chirped just then. Shaking his head, he walked to answer. As it opened you smiled brightly at him for a second before taking in his sour expression.

“Is everything alright Jim?” He sighed moving to allow you into his quarters.

“Not really. I had planned this great night and it went right to hell. Everything is burned, the table is smashed and I know I look like a complete ass. [Y/N] I am sorry. I wanted so badly to make a good night for you. Show you I am not who I used to be. Not what everyone seems to think I am. But it’s okay. I promise I won’t harass you again about dinner.” The defeat on his face broke your heart. He had not been trying to merely bed you. He had been trying hard to impress you. You grinned taking two quick steps towards him, pressing your lips lightly against his.

“Do you still have any of that gut rotting liquor you ‘confiscated’ from Chekov? I think we both need it tonight.” The shock on his face slowly turned into the warmest and sincerest smile you had ever seen. He nodded.

“There is still a half bottle.”


End file.
